mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)/1025 – 1029
1025 North Orientalia: After securing a foothold area west of Mabuda, a large-scale espionage operation begins under orders from Generalfeldmarschall Abimola Fofana by the 153rd brigade of the OPNA Survey and reconnaissance corps on New Damascus to find key weakness points. Meanwhile, after reigning for 35 years, the supreme leader now contemplates retirement. Following the attendance to the coronation ceremony, the 62 year old Saikō Genshu says that it would be his last state visit to. Neubayern before retiring. Rumors now begin to circulate that his 18 year old son Saikō Takashi was groomed as his successor by appointing him as chairman of the youth league and giving honorary marshallship. SECRET: We begin backdoor negotiations with O'Brien on how to divide Clan Ross amongst out spheres of influence. As a result an agreement was drafted: The Arata-Binney Pact, named for the two ambassadors of the respective countries. *'O'Brien response:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. Secret: Sean Edward Binney gets the government's agreement to carry out the treaty. We get the eastern third and 50% of the central mountans? see map. Neubayern *'Royal News': Heinrich III celebrates his Golden Jubilee! During the Golden Jubilee celebrations, Heinrich III officially announces his abdication in favour of his heir, Crown Princess Helena! He signs the instruments of abdication, upon which he reverts to his pre-Kaisership title of Prince August of Neubayern. Later that day, Crown Princess Helena is crowned as Queen Helena. Prince Demetrius officially becomes the Prince Consort. Heinrich III (now Prince August) ruled for exactly 50 years. The day after, Princess Aria is invested with the title of Crown Princess, and is also invested as the new Grand Duchess of Rhineburg. Prince Nikolai meanwhile becomes Prince Nikolai of Neubayern. Prince Franz completes his military training and enters the Kriegsmarine as a Lieutenant on the KMS Drensgau. Prince August and his wife Princess Victoria retire to Onglorn Manor in the countryside near Munich. O'Brien: *'Economy' The new 50 Punt Local Government Tax will not be payed by unemployed or retired people according to a parliamentary amendment passed by the Fascist Party's MP and the social democratic supporting independent MP. The bill is passed in to law as is the tax with a slim majority. VAT is later cut by 0.5%. *'Military:' We build 10 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 5 Starstreak like SAM missiles. A aircraft akin to the Boeing E-3 Sentry is built. *'Technology:' We launch SPOT-1 type weather satellite. Nano-Technology, space-tech and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'Sport:' We start to build a new national soccer stadium in New Dublin. *'Diplomacy:' We make a trade deal with the Emir to trade agricultural goods for logging equipment and open diplomatic relations with them. (Secret: Radio propaganda is issued in the east of Ross and O'Brien via the state broadcaster of O'Brien, thus promoting O'Brien's ideals and undermining Clan Ross's policies towards it's remote interior region. A drone is flown over some eastern regions. Spies enter the rest of the country.). *'Neubayerisch dip:' With increasing violence and volatility in O'Brien, we temporarily evacuate our diplomatic staff, temporarily closing all embassies and consulates, in order to prevent losses to our diplomatic assets. However, we will return to O'Brien once peace resettles in the country. *'O'Brien dip:' We reassure you the tax riots won't last. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka's health worsens in the hospital, and isn't expected to live much longer than the seventh month. 1025.5 As the next generation of leaders take power throughout the world, humanity holds its breath, waiting to see exactly what will happen in the coming decades. Neubayern *'Politics': Reichsparlament passes its first law under Queen Helena. This new law calls for a crackdown on traffic lawbreakers, as there have been increasing cases of car accidents on our roads, and especially on the Autobahn. *'Prince George Foundation': So far, ten PGS schools have been opened across Neubayern. The most notable include: the Prince George College of Performing Arts in Munich; the Crown Prince Institute of Music in Karlstadt; and the George Memorial Conservatorium in New Leipzig. Also, PGS schools are now under construction in South Orientalia and Novodonetsk. These are the Prince George Memorial Academy of Music (Царевич Джордж Мемориал Aкадемия Mузыки, Tsarevich Dzhordzh Memorial Akademiya Muzyki) in Putingrad, Novodonetsk; and the Prince George Institute for the Arts (芸術情辞親王研究所, Geijutsu jōji chinnō kenkyūjo) in Kōsaka. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Emperor Rajin Kosaka dies on the seventh month and a funeral is held for him. Maki Kosaka succeeds Rajin as the new Empress of South Orientalia. O'Brien: *'Economy' The new 50 Punt Local Government Tax will not be payed by tourists, refugees and temporary asylum seekers, thanks to a Presidential emergency decree. President O'Higgins retires at the age of 73 and a former forestry company director is elected as his replacement. 95% of the shairs in the O'Brien Mobile Phone Corp. are sold off to the public in a privatization deal. Green and Socialist Party fanatics cause the Peel Street riot and burn down the closed Neubayern embassy. All political parties and the church condemn this act of xenophobic arson. A fed up Nationalist Party member and 2 angery publicans plant a small bomb in Murphy Park station and demand the Socialist Party is banned, few days later, but luckly the bomb does not go off due to a technical fault. *'Military:' We build 10 FGM-148 Javelin like anti-tank missiles and 5 Starstreak like SAM missiles. An aircraft akin to the Boeing E-3 Sentry is built. *'Technology:' We Nano-Technology, space-tech and science are still invested in more deeply and are generally promoted as a good idea at school. *'SECRET: We begin to train rebels in the east of Ross. We also start handing out pamphlets in the region slagging off New Damascus and New Baghdad.' North Orientalia: After a large reconnaissance mission an armoured blitz begins against New Damascus, wearing down initial resistance. And in the same month the day the South Orientalin emperor passed away, the supreme leader officially announced that he is stepping down from office, and his son Saikō Takashi was eventually sworn in as President in his 18th birthday. His uncle, Saikō Orochi, becomes the Party's general secretary, which effectively makes him a 'regent', finishing his brother's unfinished business. 1026 O'Brien: *'Economy:' Following the successful sell off of the the national mobile phone company, the government then sells off the O'Brien Water and Sewerage Company to the general public by issuing shares and floating it on the stock exchange. 15 fishing boats are made. A 0.25% cut in rich people's income tax and a 0.25% rise in VAT occur. *'Infrastructure:' Rural railways are improved noticeably. 6 more ferry boats and 6 ferry hydrofoils are made. Wexford's docks are upgraded and expanded. There is a brief bus trike over a 5% pay rise, which they do not get. *'Colonies:' We introduce a small bus service and some new roads in to the lands we control. *'Political violence:' A Socialist bomb blows up a meting of the Social Democrats in Derry. 2 are wounded and 1 is dead. The Gada try to hunt down the attackers. *'Technology:' We launch a final sounding rocket and close the space center save for a satellite tracking unit which will continue to watch the weather, land mapping and communications satellites we all ready have up there. Those permanent satellites will stay up for about 30 years, but the smaller test ones will come down after about 10 years. Secret: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka announces that she will not run in the next election later this year and plans to retire when her term is finished. Meanwhile, Mitsuyasu Hatoyama is chosen for the running candidate of the Liberal Democrats. 1026.5 All players who have not posted since 1000 have been removed. Neubayern *'ELECTIONS' — Last turn the elections were held. Following an in-party conflict in the Democratic Unity Front, two splinter groups, the National Democratic Neubayerisch Workers' Party (Nationaldemokratische Neubayerische Arbeiterpartei, or Nadem for short) and the Imperial Association of Democrats (Reichsverband der Demokraten, or Verdem for short), form. Masako Akira remains the leader of the Democratic Unity Front. The leaders of the Nadem and Verdem Parties are Wilhelm Währing and Alois Hussel respectively. The DEN were too late to sign the coalition contract with the Greens due to the infighting. Thus, the coalition will not continue for this parliamentary term. The results are as follows: **'Democratic Unity Front': 68/600 (11.33%) **'Nadem Party': 59/600 (9.83%) **'Verdem Party': 38/600 (6.33%) **'National Liberal Party': 51/600 (8.50%) **'Christian Democratic Union': 82/600 (13.67%) **'Verarb Party': 302/600 (50.34%) **'Socialist Party': 0/600 (0.00%) **'Independents': 0/600 (0.00%) **'Greens': 0/600 (0.00%) **'RESULTS' — Miraculously, the Verarb Party, a relative newcomer to Neubayerisch politics, has redoubled its efforts significantly and has gained a majority in Reichsparlament! Masako Akira's DEN, after the heaving infighting, becomes incapable of winning the election due to heavy loss of members. Akira thus steps down after many years as Reichsleiter. The United Workers' Party under Rudolf Eiser becomes the new government. Eiser is inaugurated as the 37th Reichsleiter of Neubayern. The Christian Democratic Union becomes the second largest party, and its leader, Lothar Goethe, becomes Leader of the Opposition. This is a major change in Reichsparlament, as DEN-Liberal dominance has been broken for the first time since the legislature became multi-partisan. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Elections are held and Mitsuyasu Hatoyama from the Liberal Democrats wins the election, becoming the new Supreme Chancellor. O'Brien: :Technology: High power lasers, masers and electro-lasers are invested in. :Military: The 5 aging heavy tanks are scrapped and given to the LDMR. The locals will be trained by a team of 20 O'Brien advisers and mechanics. :Economy: Income tax is cut for all by 1%. The privatising of the National Bus Service is mentioned, but the system does not make a profit, is state subsidised and is lightly used outside the big cites. The bus drivers go on indefinite strike in revenge and demand no sell-of take place. :Political violence: A radicalised Socialist Party member attacks the computers of the Conservative Party, Garda national HQ and the Nationalist Party with a virouse that wipe the hard drive and replace all content with a silly graphic. The 7 socialist MPs who thought the attack was a good idea are arrested and jailed for treason. A The geek they hired to do it had foxed the cops and got away before the arrests began. Socialist and a Liberal are also kicked out of office and fined for stealing government documents concerning tax revenues and collection. The national news paper, The O'Brien Chronicle coins a new name for the political crisis: "Na Trioblóidí Polaitiúil" (The Political Troubles). :Secret: We begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Ross Mountain Faction, a creation of the O'Brien government's secret service, chaired by our local stooge-come-revolutionary leader, Fiona McLeod and her dope smoking boyfriend. We make several drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. 1027 O'Brien: :Economy: Privatisation is working well and both the O'Brien Power Generation Board and the O'Brien Ports Authority are sold off. Income tax is cut for the rich by 1.75%, Corporation tax is cut by 0.25%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. The unpopular bus strike ends with a 1% pay rise and no sell-off. :Infrastructure: Funding for the rural busses is axed and fairs go up sharply. A new railway line will start to be be built between Flynn, Dundalk, Cardiff and Dornoch. :Milatery:'1,000 new troopers are called up. :'SECRET: In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. :Political violence:'Parliament ends in shambles as a several occasions. A Socialist beats up the Parliamentary Speaker on a tax debate and the MP is banned from politics for attacking the speaker. 4 Socialists and 3 Conservatives also get kicked out for brawling in a near by caff. The 12 bi-elections return a similar government to before and the Teaochect's ego and refusal to negotiate increase. The Socialists start playing on the buss issue for self gain an inflame opinion the Bus Drivers' Union and Rail Drivers' Union. The President and Lord Chief Justice threatens to dissolve parliament and jail all the Socialist MPs. Some Socialist MPs even go as far as to say N. Orientalia is a puppet of the Britanian Empire. The public, church, courts, company bosses and media campaign for peace. *'Neubayerisch dip: The Republic of O'Brien is declared "dangerous" by the Imperial Foreign Ministry. The Reich Government advises all Neubayerisch citizens to refrain from travel to O'Brien due to increasing Socialist Violence, and urges citizens already in O'Brien to immediately return home. We are prepared to send in Kriegswehr troops to assist in the evacuation of Neubayers from O'Brien. Neubayern *'Military': The Kriegswehr now has around 600,000 soldiers in active service in the Heer. Under the VNAP government, expansion is accelerated, and it is planned that by 1030 the Heer will stand at 800,000 or more active servicemen. A huge recruitment campaign begins. *'Royal News': The Kaiserin has issued a royal decree that all her descendants shall bear the last name "Pavyluchenko-Hohensberg" when required. *'Prince Georg Foundation': The PGS announces that the first Prince Georg Memorial International Tournament for Youth Orchestras will be held in Munich in 1033, the fourtieth anniversary of Prince Georg's birth. The many chapters of the PGS around the world will begin local, state and national competitions in the lead-up to the international tournament, starting in mid-1032. This is a cycle that will be repeated every five years. South Orientalia:' Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province. Iwasaki Motors begins building a Formula-One style car to be used in racing, and is to be introduced once the new race track is completed. 1027.5 O'Brien: :Economy: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 1%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. Most employment laws and business regulation are scrapped. All unprofitable remote rural buss and railway services are scrapped to the disgust of the Rural Party and the Peasants' Party. The Socialists foul mouth the CP, NP, RP and PP. The Worker's Party and the Socialists both call for a tax cut for the poor. :Infrastructure: A new railway line is built between Flynn, Dundalk, Cardiff and Dornoch is to completed after a year. The Socialists spread false rumors that all the railways will be closed nation wide. :Military: 1,000 new troopers are called up. :SECRET: In anticipation of the planned uprising in Ross, we let some fighting regiments amass on the border with Ross. Elite forces move in to help local rebels take power next turn. :Political violence: 3 Socialists beat up a Liberal MP in his home. 2 Conservatives beat up a Socialist MP in his home. :Sport: A Formula-One style car to be developed for competitive races against South Orentalis. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The motor race track continues construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province and is nearing completion. It is expected to be finished sometime next year. The official name of the track is Kōriyama Circuit. Iwasaki Motors continues building a Formula-One style car. 1028 O'Brien: :Economy: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 1%, but VAT goes up by 1.5% for all. LGT is raised to 70 Punt per person, per year. Some Liberal MPs accuse the chancellor of poor economics, helping the urban rich and pushing up rural child poverty. The leader of the Workers' Party, Dermot O'Brien, holds a 200 strong rally in Derry. :Infrastructure:'A new railway freight line will be built between Flynn, Tara, Dornoch, Derry, Dundalk and Sligo will be completed after 1 year. All the unprofitable remote rural buss and railway services that were shut in the last few years are are restored after heavy campaigning by the Workers' Party, the Rural Party and the Peasant's Party. The Socialists spread ''false rumors that all the railways will be closed nation wide. The Worker's Party, Social Democrats, Nationalist Party, Greens and Peasants' Party and the Communist Party denounce the lawlessness and baseless scaremongering by the Socialists. A new set of 2 50 student campuses are set up by the O'Higgins University in New Dublin. :'Military:'1,000 new troopers are called up. We give 5 outdated heavy tanks to Lampeter, along with a training team, any remaining spares and a engineering crew. : :'''SECRET: We send 2,000 troops in to the lightly populated and rebellions central and eastern mountains of Clann Ross's territory to help our proxy Fiona McLeod take power in a local popular rising in the mountains. We attack and capture some eastern border posts as well. :Sport A Formula-One style car starts to developed for competitive races against South Orentalis. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Kōriyama Circuit finishes construction just near the city of Kōriyama in Sonoda Province, and a month later, is opened up. The first race on the track will take place later this year. Iwasaki Motors finishes building a Formula-One style car. The Iwasaki IF105, as it is named, will be one of the cars to be entered in it's first racing event on the Kōriyama Circuit later this year. *'Neubayern': We enter two of our best racers, Johann Ferrenc and Karl de Maizière into the Kōriyama Grand Prix. North Orientalia: 'After years of heavy fighting, the forces of New Damascus surrenders to the combines forces led by Generalfeldmarschall Fofana, allowing it to become a client state. A live televised speech by the 21 year-old leader Saiko Takashi, rabidly dismisses the hollow propaganda saying that N. Orientalia is a puppet of the Britanian Empire, by ranting on air "How dare you could say we revolutionaries are doing the bid of fat, stupid reactionaries?" '''Secret: We also begin to train soldiers for the Ross People's Liberation Army, the armed force of the Ross Socialist Front, led by (Hamish McBeth). Also we now give the cue to start the uprising in Terra Alba, by a small assault on the imperial barracks. ' 1028.5 '''O'Brien: Income tax is cut for the rich and middle earners by 0.5%, but VAT goes up by 0.5% for all. LGT is raised to 70 punt per annum. The Conservatives win the election, but with some losses. 200 troops parachute in to the rebel's 3 towns (Canterbury, Lerwick and Campbellton) to help see off a Rossian counterattack. The public support the war of liberation. Several eastern border towns are also taken over by O'Brien forces. The Socialists riot again and are crushed by the Garda. One of there number is so disgusted he defects to the Nationalist Party, but the rest stand firm and later go to a local pub to beat up a Liberal MP. The dock workers hold a 6 day strike with the support of the Workers' Party over concerns that workers are being exploited by new, ruthless, post privatisation bosses. A Formula-One style car enters the last stages of development. Electricity is now widespread in our colonies. Cherbourg: We arks for a few tanks from Newbayen, Ross or O'Brien. We stay neutral in the Ross civil war. We build 20 fishing boats, we start a small horses stud farm for through bread race horses, call up 50 troopers and renew our bridges. :O'Brien diplomacy: You can have 2 of our light tanks. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The first ever Kōriyama Grand Prix held on the Kōriyama Circuit takes place in the eight month, and after an intense race, Karl de Maizière from Neubayern manages to achieve the first victory. In second place was Hoshino Kazuki, a South Orientalian driver that drove in Iwasaki Motor's Formula-One car. With the huge success of the Kōriyama Grand Prix, future race events will be held along with additional races for touring cars, motorcycles, a 24 hour race (similar to the 24 hours of Le Mans), a 1000 km race (similar to the 1000 km Suzuka race), and a few more different races. 1029 O'Brien: Income tax is cut for the poor and middle earners by 1%. The former education minister, Craig Henry Mackinlay, wins the Conservative leadership race and also becomes the new Taoiseach. 200 troops parachute in to the rebel's 3 towns (Canterbury, Lerwick and Campbellton) to help see off a second Russian counterattack. 1,000 rifles, pistols, machine guns and sub-machine guns are made. The dock workers hold a second 6 day strike with the support of the Workers' Party over concerns that workers are being exploited by new, ruthless, post privatisation, bosses. Some of there repealed rights are restored. A Formula-One style car enters production and a race track is planned. More and deeper trade agreements are made with the LDMR. We upgrade the roads and bridges in the friendly LDMR and Lampiter. Secret: Spies are sent in to New Baghdad. We congratulate North Orientalis on defeating New Damascus last year. *'Military update:O'Brien-Ross Mountain War ''begins. Objective- A Guerrilla War to secure the mountain zone I subverted from further counter attacks and take over part of the northern lands jointly bordering my nation and the rebel zone. ''If the algo goes well I might drive further west and a bit to the south. ''PS- I need help doing the algo. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The owners of the Kōriyama Circuit asks the Formula One (or any similar race event that exists in this timeline, if there is one) if the race track could be eligible to enter in the series. *'MOD': The International Racing Federation, the parent organisation of the US-1 series (Uberschnell-1), sends inspectors to Kōriyama, and approves of it becoming an official US-1 racetrack. :O'Brien:'''Can we race our car on your circuit against yours as a competition. '''Neubayern *'Imperial Colony reorganisation': The Reich Government has announced that this year will mark the beginning of a restructuring program (Umstrukturierung) in Rotinsel. The program will begin a few years later in the other two of our Colonies, Heidelberg and Toyama. It is projected that in six years the Colonies will be able to be fully incorporated into the Reich as full-fledged States. *'Culture': In preparation for the first Prince George Memorial International Tournament for Youth Orchestras (Prinzgeorg Internationale Gedenkwettkampf für Jugendorchestern) in Munich in 1033, the Reich Government has revealed that construction of a new, colossal concert hall began in 1026, shortly after the announcement of the tournament date. It will be able to seat an audience of up to one hundred thousand, rivaling even the largest of sports stadia. The stage of the new George William Anthony Frederick Auditorium (Georg-Wilhelm-Anton-Friedrich-Halle) will be large enough to hold up to twenty participating orchestras in the opening ceremony. Completion of the hall is expected by 1032. 1029.5 Neubayern *'ELECTIONS': Last turn, the Federal Elections were held. Results will be revealed shortly while the Imperial Electoral Commission counts the votes. O'Brien: 200 troops parachute in to the rebel's 3 towns (Canterbury, Lerwick and Campbellton) to help secure the region. 2,000 more troops and cops are recruited 1,000 rifles, pistols, machine guns and sub-machine guns are made. A new Formula-One style car is made and a race track is to made over 2 years outside Waterford. More and deeper trade agreements are made with the LDMR. Secret: Spies are sent in to Ross. We move our border and the rebel's border 1 pixel westward and northward from our current borderline (60 pixels moved in all) and call a halt to the war now the mountain rebels are safe. The prime objective reached, peace is declared. *'MOD': Ross is not willing to give in yet, and so recklessly send ten battalions of their massive (albeit inefficient and ill-equipped) military into the mountains just when O'Brien completes demilitarisation of the mountain zone in an attempt to retake the mountains. Should they succeed in reoccupation (probably due to sheer lack of numbers on the part of the O'Brians) the Rossian government intends to execute all leaders of the mountain rebels. (RNG will be done after O'Brian response) *'O'Brien: ''We throw everything at them (see- 'O'Brien Armed forces) in a counter strike to attack the 10 battalions'' and the northern border port of Repton. 2 more ground attack aircraft, 1,000 hand grenades and a cargo plain are built. The plan has 3 sections as listed below. **'On a military note-' We launch an air attack on there armed forces (especially those 10 battalions) reminiscent of real life Operation Linebacker II and troops join in with the support of tanks in a copy of a Nazi Blitzkrieg attack on the border port of Repton and paratroopers support the foot soldiers in the mountains as fast as we can send them. The navy blockades Repton. **'On a civil note-' We plan to evacuate the rebel leaders and as much of the population as we can, like in real life's fall of Saigon and Operation Frequent-Wind if the Rossians win. We admit in diplomatic circles that rebellion to probably be a failure, but will fight on if only to please the newspapers, and prepare to give the zone back to Ross if it goes wrong. **'Secret: We go for back ops/false flag mission. A secret agent blows up 3 empty fishing boats in Tarbert on the south coast just to keep the Rossians desecrated and confused. He also issues some fake Arabic documents he deliberately scattered in 3 places near by slagging of all the nations of Terra Rossa and promoting Ba'athist New Baghdad. It is meant to make New Baghdad look as if it is joining in on a clandestine level against all of us. Clan Goodfellow and hire nighors Clan Ogilvie sen some volunteers.' **'MOD': Unfazed, the Russians, knowing the O'Brien region very well (for O'Brien was once a Rossian vassal state) pour tens of thousands of troops across the border into O'Brien, beginning to push towards the capital of New Dublin, which lies dangerously close to the Ross-O'Brien border. It is predicted that due to sheer numbers, the Rossian Army will reach New Dublin within six months dspte of growwing losses. It becomes clear that Ross intends to turn O'Brien back into a Russian dependency purely out of revenge. Meanwhile, in the mountain regions, Rossian attacks falter and the armies regroup with those headed for the O'Brian capital. Ross' air force begins bombing raids on New Dublin, though these only do minimal damage due to their relatively primitive technological standing. Clan Goodfellow and Clan Ogilvie fight well. **'Neubayerisch dip': We do not wish to take sides in the Ross-O'Brien War, and stay strictly neutral, and instead focus on preparing the Imperial Colony of Rotinsel for the unlikely event of a spillover of the conflict into Rotinselian territory. **'O'Brien:' We offer unconditional surrender to Ross acceptance occupation to prevent unnecessary loss of life in the face of overwhelming forces. The government falls and the nation collapses and gives in to Ross, accepting it's useless to continue fighting. **'Secret: on hearing the bad news the agent in Tarbert blows him self up with a suicide bomb in a busy pub. One of the AWACs aircraft fly to South Orentalis to claim asylum and the Frigate ONV Falaca (Irish for 'teeth') seeks asylum in Cherbourg. The governor of the western Isles defects to Neubayerisch.' **'O'Brien Dip To Neubayerisch:' You can look after the tribal area near the Trienhoft we took over early, treat Clans Mordechai, Strosna, Fairfax, Goodfellow and Gabochine well. **'O'Brien Dip To North Orientalia:'We sell our F-1 type car to you to help yours progress. **'O'Brien Dip:' To North Orientalia: Thanks for leaving us to do all the fighting and being nearly defeated! **'O'Brien Dip To Ross:' We offer unconditional surrender to Ross acceptance occupation to prevent unnecessary loss of life in the face of overwhelming forces. ::Surrender talks: The surrendering delegations of of O'Brien leaders confess all and ask for mercy on the general public by the occupying forces in exchange for the leaders being held culpable for starting the war. We reveal to the Rossian surrender treaty team that several turns back North Orientalis had agreed to join in a join take over of the nation. Apparently they are sitting back and letting us do all the fighting. We then betray what we know of North Orientalis' plans so if they attack and try to vassilate Ross they will lose as well. We reveal the covert exsistance of the '''Arata-Binney Pact!http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/New_World_(Map_Game)#1025 Yep, those slitty eyed swines are after you to, Ross! ' **'Neubayerisch dip': We allow the O'Brian government to operate in exile in Neubayern, and under request of the government appropriate sovereignty of the area near Treinhoff. We incorporate the region into the Reich as the Imperial Colony of South Treinhoff. '''South Orientalia:' Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Mitsuyasu Hatoyama continues on with former Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka's plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also continues fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. The owners of the Kōriyama Circuit accepts O'Brien's entrance and allows their car to participate in races on the Kōriyama Circuit.